The Sibling Rivalries of Scott and Penelope
by n5d25d90
Summary: Taking place after The Grim Wedding of Billy and Mandy, this story marks the origin of the lovely couple's two children: Scott and Penelope. Will take suggestions for future stories involving these two when this is completed.
1. Chapter 1

I want to share one thing with you before you read this: this may possibly suck. Hey, at least I was being honest. Now, I don't know for sure if YOU will think it sucks, and I honestly don't think it sucks, but hey…I'm biased. After all, it's my story. Nonetheless, this is only a pilot on what I hope will be a fanfiction series someday. If you have any suggestions or advice, feel free to tell me and I will consider it well, for I don't think I can make an entire fanfic series of these guys all by myself…especially since some of my earlier fanfic series (not on this site) were either unfinished or not so good, so my confidence isn't very big. Now that I have shared that with you, please enjoy The Sibling Rivalries of Scott & Penelope.

Billy, Mandy, and related characters that are NOT owned by me are owned by Adam Burton.

THE SIBLING RIVALRIES OF SCOTT & PENELOPE

-1-

A red-headed man paced impatiently outside the maternity ward. "I hope she's okay," the man said nervously. He heard a man scream inside the room. "What the heck was that?!"

-X-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" a skeleton yelled as a blonde woman in labor squeezed his bony hand tightly. "LET GO OF ME, WOMAN!!!"

"G-Grim…" the woman snarled. "Billy…was…too…ch-chicken…to be…in here…himself…so you…will…just…have…to suffer…AHH!"

The nurse didn't look up, but the blonde could still hear her voice. "Push! Push! I can see the head!"

-X-

The red-head (if you haven't figured out it was Billy yet, you need a brain transplant) heard another scream. This time he was sure it was her.

Billy kicked himself. "I should be the one in there. Not Grim." Still, he awaited the news from the doctor.

-X-

The doctor finally came out of the room. "Bill?"

Billy nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Mandy is doing great," the doctor said with a smile. "And so is your baby boy."

Billy couldn't help but smile. He had a son! A man to carry on his family name! …What was his family name again? Ah, who cares? He had a son!

Billy walked in and saw his wife with their newborn baby. He walked up to the blonde and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bill, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Uh…that's Grim's department." Then he turned to Mandy, ignoring Grim's complaining. "How you feeling?"

"Fine, no thanks to you," Mandy replied.

"Sorry. Hospitals make me queasy."

"So…do you want to name him or should I?"

"Ooh! I'll name him!" Billy gleamed. "Booger!"

There was a long pause, followed by: "We can't name him Booger."

"Why not? You ever hear of these celebrity kids' names? Suri, Pilot Inspektor, God'iss Love Child, Jefferson Texas Hammond. C'mon! Texas, Mandy! What's wrong with Booger?"

"One, you forgot Audio Science. Two, kids will laugh at him."

"C'mon! People laugh at me all the time, and my name's normal!"

"Tell you what… Booger can be his middle name. No one cares about middle names anymore."

"YAY! So…what will his first name be?"

Mandy thought for a moment. "I…kinda like the name Scott. What do you think?"

Billy smiled. "Scott Booger…" At this moment, Grim accidentally cut his thumb off with the cord and his scream drowned out Billy's voice. "…Sounds good to me!"

-X-

Two days later, the couple (and Grim) took Scott to their home in Endsville. And unfortunately for Mandy (and everyone else later on), it didn't take very long for another child to be planned for…


	2. Chapter 2

Since the first chapter was so short, I decided to go ahead and start the next one right away.

Any characters not owned by me are owned by da man wit da plan, Maxwell Atoms.

-2-

This time, Billy had no choice. With Grim at home taking care of the now one-year-old Scott Booger…Whatever, it was now Billy's hand that was being crushed to death. It was also his barf that the nurses had to keep cleaning up off the floor.

At long last, they had a second child: this time a baby girl.

"You're getting a vasectomy now," Mandy merely replied.

Unlike the son she had a little over one year ago, the baby girl was swimming more in her dad's gene pool: large nose, red hair, and no signs of intelligent life whatsoever. Still, she couldn't say she wasn't proud to have a daughter.

"Ooh! Let's name her Milkshakes! After my cat whom mom said ran away even though I know she didn't 'cause she's too lazy," Billy said.

"…Penelope."

"Penelope Milkshakes…"

"Sure, why not…"

-X-

A few days later, the three were home, which was a relief for Grim.

"FINALLY! Dis kid keeps biting me!" Grim complained.

"Well, here's another biter," Mandy said, showing him Penelope. "Meet Penelope…Milkshakes. Ugh…"

"Why, she look just like her father!" Grim said with a smile. "Da nose may even be da same size."

"Nah, I checked," Billy said. "Oh, I just knows these two will be the bestest friends!"

Scott looked at Penelope and vice versa. After a long pause, Scott blew a raspberry. Startled by this, Penelope started to cry.

"Well, we managed to make it work," Mandy said. "Maybe they will, too."

-X-

Nine years went by in a heartbeat, and the two siblings grew into…well…replicas of their own parents, almost.

Scott, now ten years old, was a blonde, deep, dark child, much like his mother. I guess you could say he's a momma's boy, but he'd probably kill you if you do. He wore a white hat with a black "E". His t-shirt matched his hat well. He wore blue jeans and black-and-white tennis shoes.

Penelope, now nine, was more like her father. I guess you could say she's daddy's little girl…even though she's not much of a princess (she has the IQ of one, though). She wore a pink shirt with a blue-and-yellow flower emblem, a white skirt, and white boots.

-X-

Scott woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. "Worst…invention…ever…next to car alarms…" He threw the clock at a wall.

Penelope, who was in the next room, woke up to the sound of an alarm clock hitting a wall. "Time to wake up! Hee hee hee!"

-X-

Scott entered the kitchen, putting his hat on. "Grim, where's my breakfast?"

"Don't expect it anytime soon, Scott," Mandy growled. "I've been up for fifteen minutes and Grim's still making my…"

When she said this, the coffee machine exploded in Grim's face.

"…coffee," Mandy finished, ignoring Grim's screams.

"Goooooood morning, family," Billy gleamed as he walked in and kissed Mandy on the cheek. "Hey, Scott! How's my big boy today?" he asked his son.

"Well, I broke another alarm clock," Scott answered.

"That's my boy!" Billy grinned. He turned to Mandy. "See that 'breaking stuff' gene? That comes from me."

"Except when I break your face," Mandy calmly said. "Now, where's Penelope?"

"Here I am!" Penelope yelled in an ear-splitting tone. "Rock you like a…"

"Shut up, Penelope," Scott growled.

"Alright, you two. Get ready for school," Mandy said in an irritated tone.

When the two kids left the room, Mandy sighed. "And to think they'll be the ones with the adventures, now. I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone, huh?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't know anything," Billy shrugged.

"Eh, you two can still have adventures," Grim said. "I mean…remember all de adventures Harold and Gladys had when you two were Scott's age?"

"You mean watching TV, going mentally insane, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and waiting for the bathroom?" Mandy asked.

"…Well, you did all dat stuff when you were younger."

"Not the peanut butter and jelly sandwich thing."

"True, but still. Nothing much has changed, and you two are still young, so don't tink it all over for you."

"I suppose you're right, Grim," Mandy said. "But one thing's for sure: they'll have more fun than we will…"

-X-

"I hate dodgeball," Penelope said after gym class a few hours later. She was missing a few teeth and had a black eye.

"Eh, suck it up," Scott said unamused. "I hate it too, but you don't hear me complaining."

"You won, though. And you have all your teeth."

Scott shrugged. Then he turned to his side and groaned. "Look who's here…"

A girl walked up to them. She had red hair and freckles. "Well, well, well. If it isn't big nose and no nose…"

"What do you want, Cindy?" Scott asked. (Take a wild guess on who Cindy's mom is)

"Oh, nothing! Just to tell you that you're losers! Especially you, big nose!" Cindy laughed, walking off.

Scott shook his head and turned to his sister, who was crying. "Don't worry about her. C'mon. Let's get to our next class. I don't want you to make me late again."

Penelope, who was wiping away her tears, nodded. "Okay, big brother."

"And don't cry. You'll make me look bad."

-X-

The two finally were home a few hours later. Scott rang the doorbell.

Billy opened the door and saw Penelope's injured face. "Dodgeball?"

Penelope nodded.

"Hey, do you know where mom is?" Scott asked.

"Sure, she's inside," Billy said. "In the kitchen, I think."

Scott found Mandy in the kitchen. "Ma? Did you ever have any problems with preppy little cheerleaders when you were growing up?"

Mandy looked at him with almost no expression whatsoever. "What do you need to know…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Scott and Penelope, and I really don't care about Cindy but I made her, too. All other characters are made from the awesomeness of Adam Burton AKA Maxwell Atoms.

-3-

Mandy knocked on the door of a house: Cindy's house. Just as she thought, Mindy answered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the normal-nose-challenged-charity-ball. What brings the circus to my home?"

Mandy twitched. "Your daughter harassed my kids, and I demand an apology!"

Mindy thought for a moment. "No. Now, tell me, didn't you want to, like, enslave the earth or something when you were younger? How's that going? I mean, my house IS bigger than yours, loser! And yet you got bone-boy there that could give you that power and yet you're still a loser!"

"So I changed a little. Big whoop. And apparently, you changed a little too. Tell me, who taught you all those big words?"

Mindy shook her head. "You lost it, Mandy. You're more the loser now than you ever were." She then closed the door, laughing.

Mandy didn't even look away from the door. "Grim?"

Grim nodded and used his scythe to turn the house into a giant monstrous frog. It hopped away.

"That was weird," Billy said, stunned.

"I know," Grim said, looking at his scythe. "I coulda sworn I put dis ting on 'Smoldering Ash'."

-X-

When the family was back home, Mandy confronted Scott in his room. "Don't worry about Cindy. She may not have apologized, but she probably won't bother you for quite some time."

"Actually, she was bothering Penelope more than me," Scott said.

Mandy nodded. "I guess I shouldn't say anything. She looks just like her father and I used to make fun of him all the time."

"You still do."

"Yeah, I know. The point is…I'm…proud…of you…Scott…" she cringed. "Now…I'm going to shut up before I gag from the mushiness…"

"Yeah, same here."

"That's my boy," she said as she left his room. Not long afterwards, Billy entered. "Hey, son! How's it going? I just talked with your sister and she told me you told her to not worry about Cindy. I'm proud of you, son!" he yelled, hugging and squeezing the life out of Scott.

"You…can…let…go…now," Scott gasped.

Billy chuckled and left. "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight," Scott said. 'How the heck am I that guy's son?' he found himself thinking.

Suddenly, Grim entered.

"I really need a 'No Visitors' sign on my door, don't I?"

"Eh, it won't work," Grim said. "Trust me. Besides, I'm only here to wish you 'goodnight'."

"Hey, Grim?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember earlier what Cindy's mom said? What did she mean that Mom wanted to enslave the earth?"

Grim sighed. "Your mother was, believe it or not, a powerful, sadistic, psychotic, cynical little girl at your age. She always wanted to be an invincible, immortal, unfeeling ruler of all tings, but all dat changed when she realized her feelings for your father."

"Sounds to me like she didn't make a good decision."

Grim smiled. "I tink she made a great decision. Now, go to sleep, mon," he said, leaving.

Scott yawned and was about to sleep when Penelope entered. "Oh, come on!"

Penelope walked up to Scott's bed. "Thanks, Scott."

"Don't mention it. Ever. Now go to bed, Penelope," he yawned. "I'm tired."

Penelope giggled. "Okay, big brother!" Then she left.

Scott sighed. "Finally! Now to get some sleep." He put his hands on his temples. "Note to self: Get a 'No Visitors' sign for door. Also, try not to talk to yourself like this and try not to parody 'Dirty Work' anymore…"

-X-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The movie is called "Dirty Work", right? If it's not, then my bad. Also, I know this chapter is short. Live with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Scott, Penelope, and a character to be named in this chapter, even though I could care less about the latter. Everything else is owned by Adam Burton.

-4-

"Get up, mon," Grim said as he woke Scott up. "See, dis is what happens when you break your alarm clock."

Scott woke up drowsily. "I guess alarm clocks are useful after all, huh?"

"No, dey still are horrible tings. I don't know why people insist on using dem."

-X-

"Now class, today we will learn about the new renewable energy used in cars and blah blah blah…" Ms. Butterbean said. "Why am I still working here? Anyways, just copy what's on the board and let me sleep." She went out like a light.

The very second she did, a spit wad hit Penelope in the back of the head.

Scott saw this and looked behind her. "Greps, what the heck is wrong with you? Stop that!"

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you can see, I'm not the best when it comes to coming up with clever names…but if you want to know who Greps' dad is, say his name backwards)

"And why should I, nerd?"

Scott slowly walked up behind Greps and gave him a wedgie. "Now, quit bothering my sister."

"Ah! …Dude…that's your sister?" Greps strained, still wincing from the wedgie. "She don't…look nothin'…like you."

"Well, if you'd look at our parents you'd understand. Now please leave my sister alone, and we won't have any problems…" Then he walked back to his seat, along the way telling Penelope: "You owe me one."

Penelope just giggled.

-X-

"…and then, he told me that I owe him one," Penelope said to Billy, Mandy, and Grim after school.

Mandy looked at Scott warily. "Are you sure you're my son?"

Scott shrugged. "I look like you, don't I?"

Billy looked at Mandy curiously. "Uh…you used to help me out and stuff a lot too, you know."

"Yeah, but most of the time it was for my benefit," Mandy said. "And it sure wasn't done two days in a row either."

"Eh, I guess you're right."

-X-

The next day it was the weekend and no one had anything better to do, so the family (and Grim) went on a picnic.

"Boy, does this bring back stupid memories," Mandy said.

Billy chuckled. "Yeah! Really stupid memories!"

"All your memories are stupid, Billy," Grim said, which resulted in a punch from Mandy. "Ow! C'mon! Don't tell me you weren't tinking the exact same ting! Ugh…so, who wants a mystery sandwich?"

Scott inspected the sandwich in question. "Is that a tentacle in there?"

"When I say dis is a mystery sandwich, I mean it."

"Hey Grim," Penelope said, "tell us again how you met Mom and Dad."

"Uh…" Grim gulped as he looked at the two intrigued parents.

"Yeah, Grim. Tell us," Mandy said, glaring at the skeleton.

"Uh…" Grim repeated. Two years ago he told Scott and Penelope a bogus story involving a rigged pizza eating contest, hoping it would be less humiliating. "Uh…who wants a mystery sandwich? Heh heh…"

-X-

And now a little epilogue by Scott and Penelope for your reading pleasure:

"Hi, I'm Scott."

"And I'm Penelope!"

"Now, for all we know, you think this story sucked. Who knows?"

"I don't."

"Anyways, when the guy that wrote this stuff gets new ideas, we may have better adventures, and if you guys have any ideas…then dang! Feel free to share! This guy needs all the help he can get…"

"Yeah! …Now what?"

"Uh…we gotta finish this story somehow. Keep them excited and full of childhood wonder so they can give this guy some ideas. Or, they could steal the idea as a whole. What's the guy gonna do? He lives in Wisconsin. Wisconsin! No one cares about Wisconsin!"

"What's Wisconsin?"

"See? Anyways, ignore all that and…uh…see you next time…maybe…"

"Bye!"

"Wow…that ending sucked."

"Yep."

"Well, maybe the story didn't suck and people will still love us."

"What if they don't?"

"Then that's their problem. Wait…is…is that camera still on? Turn…turn it off, Grim."

"Heh heh…sorry… Dis was just too much fun…" (The screen then goes to static)


End file.
